


Dean Finds Happiness

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, mentions of dean/older men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never allowed himself to admit that he loved it- loved feeling safe and special and adored. He never let himself think it or say it.</p><p>In which Dean finds his voice and both he and Cas find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Finds Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in four parts on tumblr, so the story is best read when you assume that a good amount of time has passed after each break in the text. Enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

Dean loved this. He loved to be bent in half, his hole completely exposed. It made him feel like he was at his partner’s mercy, like whoever was fucking into him could do whatever he pleased. 

So when Cas’ thrusts suddenly slowed and he leaned down, tenderly kissing Dean’s lips, his jaw, his neck, Dean was stunned. 

But he didn’t have time to react, because just as fast as it happened, Cas pulled away and began fucking him again, harder than before. As if what he’d just done wasn’t a big deal at all.

It was that thought that pushed Dean over the edge, into the hardest orgasm he’d ever had. 

-

He was finally getting used to the gentle, intimate way Cas liked to have sex.

He’d been skeptical about it at first, reluctant to let his guard down and allow someone to cherish him that way. He didn’t want to get attached only to have this “thing,” whatever it was he and Cas had, to end. He didn’t need the pain.

But every time they had sex, Castiel ended up doing the same things- kissing anywhere on Dean’s skin he could reach, pressing their bodies as close together as possible, holding the other boy in his arms. 

Dean never allowed himself to admit that he loved it- loved feeling safe and special and adored. He never let himself think it or say it. 

But sometimes he could feel it. He could feel himself reveling in the caring way Cas treated him, even though his brain screamed that he shouldn’t be enjoying it. He preened every time Cas caressed him, held him, kissed him. 

And right now, with Cas’ solid form against his, their bodies entwined, and Cas’ sweet, hot breath in his mouth, Dean couldn’t deny it any longer. He wanted this. He wanted to be loved. 

-

He loved riding Cas. 

He’d never ridden anyone before- all of his other partners had been older men, eager to push his face down into the pillow and fuck him into the mattress, telling him that was how a “good bitch” should be fucked. 

And Dean loved that, he really did. But none of those men cared about anyone’s pleasure beyond their own, and so Dean never got the chance to communicate the fact that he wanted to experiment. 

And after a while, Dean had begun to feel that it was wrong to want to explore, that he somehow didn’t deserve it. 

Cas shut down those beliefs real fast. “Don’t you want to try anything else?” he asked one day, as Dean situated himself on his back once again.

“Oh, sure,” Dean was quick to say. “What do you want to try?”

Cas shook his head, frowning a little. “What do you want to try, Dean? You always make it about me. Your pleasure is just as important.”

Dean shut his eyes, lowering himself onto his back once more. “I’m good, this is good,” he murmured. 

Cas sighed. “Dean,” he warned. Dean knew that tone. Cas used it when he knew he was lying about something. 

He could ask, wanted to ask, but he was unable to find the words to express his request.

“Would you like to top me?” Cas offered.

Dean shook his head no. “Could I,” he started, his voice barely a whisper, “could I ride you?”

He’d never seen Cas smile that wide.

-

Dean was finally happy.

He wasn’t really sure how they got here- sharing a bed just for sleep. Sure, after they had sex, Cas would always ask him to stay, wrapping his limbs around Dean like an octopus and refusing to let go. Dean would pretend to give in and reluctantly settle in to sleep against Cas’ body. 

But this was different. Dean had come over to study for finals, he and Cas sitting side by side as they worked in silence for the better part of three hours. 

When they’d both closed their books, too exhausted to continue, Cas stood up without a word and stripped to his underwear. Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Cas, I’m not really in the mood right now. These exams are stressing me out.” 

“I know,” Cas replied, walking around to the head of his bed and pulling down the covers. He climbed into bed and settled comfortably, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean didn’t know why he did it. But looking into those beautiful blue eyes that were staring into his, he couldn’t help it. He stood and stripped to his underwear, walking slowly to the bed, and climbing into the spot next to Cas. 

Cas smiled like the cheshire cat.

“Goodnight, Dean,” he said, his tone smug and self-satisfied. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Ca-” he was interrupted as Cas grabbed the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. 

When Cas pulled away, Dean’s face was one of surprise and confusion. Did he just kiss me outside of sex? Dean thought.

Cas’ face fell. If this wasn’t what Dean wanted, he could understand. He could come to terms with that. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Dean was kissing him.

And when he pulled away, he wrapped his arms tight around Cas, and everything in the world seemed okay.


End file.
